Life In Dauntless
by MichaelaEve
Summary: Takes place about 4 years after the end of Initiation in Divergent. Insurgent and Allegiant never happened, so no war took place, meaning that most characters are alive and well. But who knows what will happen? Read on to find out . . .
1. We Have a Surprising Visitor

**A/N**

**Hi! ****I'm new to FanFiction and this is my first story. I know that the theme has been quite overused, but these are the FanFics that I most enjoy reading, so I decided to give it a shot.**

**Sorry for the pretty ordinary title, haha**

***DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I am not as successful and talented as the wonderful Veronica Roth, so I don't own the Divergent Trilogy and/or its characters.***

**I hope you like the first chapter :)**

Tobias and I lounge on the couch in our small, but cosy apartment, watching some movie (that Uriah recommended) on the flat-screen T.V displayed on the wall in front of us. An almost empty bowl of popcorn (an old, but traditional snack) and a half-eaten bar of chocolate sit next to the remote on the side-table a few inches away. It's a typical, relaxing night for us. I feel Tobias' arm wrap around my waist, and I comfortably bury the side of my head into his chest, closing my eyes.

For a few minutes I am only sub-consciously concentrating on the real world, relishing this moment that I'm sharing with my fairly new−and amazing, I might add−husband. I glance down at my left hand, admiring the simple, but beautiful ring that has taken claim of the third finger. I decide to use this quiet time to reflect on everything that has happened in my life. I've been involved in some pretty dramatic situations that have made significant changes as to who I am.

I can't believe that it has already been 4 years since I transferred from Abnegation.

I can't believe how lucky I am to be surrounded by wonderful friends, who I now look at as family. Christina, Marlene and Shauna are like the sisters I never had. They can sometimes get a little irritating with their girly minds, but there's no denying that I'm eternally grateful to them for being a part of my life. And there's Lynn too, although I'm not as close to her. I'm not too sure whether she actually see's me as a friend or dislikes me as much as she did during Initiation.

Oh, and who could forget about Uriah, jokester of the group? As much as we say that he's immature and needs to grow up, we don't truly mean it. Our group of friends would be completely dull without Uriah. Plus, he does have a sensible side to him and is always up for a chat. Uri's a perfectly suitable substitute for my pretty boring, Erudite brother, Caleb. Although I don't like to admit it, I do miss Caleb sometimes. It's understandable, right? For the first 16 years of my life, I spent every day with him. During the first year in my new Faction, I found it odd when I didn't see him every day. Since then, I've gotten used to it. I do see Caleb sometimes, though. On the rare occasion, he drops into the Dauntless compound for work.

Right, back to friends. There's Will, too. The perfect person to go to if you need some good advice. His Erudite brain is still in tact, you see. He's a brilliant listener and consulter, and always understanding of the people around him.

Zeke, on the other hand, is quite impatient and short tempered. But the good thing about him is that he never holds a grudge. That's part of what we love about him. He's a great friend to have, and not to mention, like a brother to Tobias.

Tobias. It's absolutely impossible to describe him within a couple of sentences, but I'm going to try. He's like two different people. There's Tobias, and then there's Four. Four is like a mask. Tobias is−to mention a few things−incredibly caring, and sensitive. And then he puts on the mask and BAM! Tough and difficult to read. To others, that is. I think that over 4 years, I've been able to master reading his emotions. The mask hides his past. That's what he wants, and I don't blame him for it. He believes that he'll turn out like his father, no matter how many times I've tried to tell him otherwise. Knowing that he conceals his past in front of other people, I can't help but always feel grateful for how much he has opened up to me.

I think that the 'personalities' of both Tobias and Four make up a truly amazing and complex person, and there's no denying how much I love him. I hope he knows that.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I feel Tobias shake with laughter, the sound vibrating through his chest like thunder. I haven't been paying attention to the film, but it must have been a funny part. Somehow finding the moment humorous, I laugh along with Tobias. After a few seconds I settle down again, tilting my head up to give him a light, but lingering kiss on the jaw, just because I feel like it.

With probably a quarter of the movie left to go, I hear three quiet knocks on the door. Tobias and I both look at each other, and he pulls a strange face, raising one eyebrow as if to ask emWho's knocking on our door at this hour? I can't help but laugh at his expression. He's right, though. It must be 10:30pm at least. This better not be one of those stupid Dauntless kids that run around knocking on people's doors and then dashing off to find a hiding spot while they await the frustrated yells of their victims. Knick-knocking, Uriah calls it. He's an expert at it, claiming to have discovered 'the technique'. Apparently he's practiced it for about 11 years. I'm not surprised, to be honest.

Tobias is about to get up to answer the door, but I stop him. "It's alright, I've got it." I say, lifting myself up from the couch. I open the door halfway, and my eyes make contact with the kind face that I know so well, but don't see very often.

"Mum!?" I exclaim in a surprised, questioning tone. She grins at me, and I wrap her in a hug. A strange gesture for her, as a 'Stiff', but I hardly see her, so it seems fitting.

"Hi, Bea−sorry,−Tris." I laugh and invite her in.

"It's okay, Mum. You don't have to call me Tris if you don't want." She laughs at this.

"It's just that I'm so used to calling you Beatrice that I don't know if the habit will ever fade! I'll call you Tris whenever I remember though." she tells me.

"In the corner of my eye, I see Tobias reach for the remote to switch off the T.V. He rises from the couch and walks up to us to greet my mother. They give each other a handshake.

"It's good to see you Mrs. Prior." he states.

"You too, Tobias." she smiles at him, having to tilt her head up to see his face, just like me. "And please, call me Natalie, remember?" she adds.

"What are you doing here, Mum?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me, as always. I wonder if the tone in my voice suggested that I didn't want to see her? "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound rude. I'm happy to see you, Mom." I clarify.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asks, unsure.

"No, not at all." I answer. I give her a look that asks her to answer my previous question.

"Well, they've asked representatives of each Faction to meet in Dauntless and stay for the week to sort some things out during a set meetings and such. Your father, working alongside Marcus, had to come."

I feel Tobias tense up at the mention of his father. Marcus is here, in Dauntless. I wonder how that will work out? I reach for his hand to hold, to let him know that things will be okay. His father frightens him, and he has no trouble allowing me to know that. He has trusted me with so many things, and for that, once again, I'm extremely grateful. My mother looks at Tobias sincerely, making me wonder if she knows the truth.

"Wait, where's Dad, then?" I ask, realising that he should be here too.

"Oh, he's unwell at the moment, so I'm taking his place for the time-being." she explains.

"Oh my God, is he alright?" I ask frantically, the worst case scenarios popping into my head. Tobias reassuringly runs his fingers back and forth over my knuckles. This gentle touch comforts me. I smile, remembering my parents doing the same thing.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Should feel better within a few days. He said that he's sorry. He really did want to see you Beatrice." my Mother tells me, humbly.

I nod in response. "No worries, I understand." Ever since I transferred, I've been grateful for any sign of acceptance towards me from my father.

"I have a massive favour to ask of you guys." Mum asks with a hint of embarrassment.

"Anything," I reply. I have absolutely no problem helping my Mum if she needs it.

"Well, I'm actually here a day in advance, but it's late at night, and the apartment administrators have finished work for the day, so I don't have access to the little apartment I'm meant to be staying in."

"Oh, no problem, you can stay here tonight." Tobias offers without a second thought. I nod in agreement.

"I don't want to inconvenience you. If you'd be going out of your way, then" she rebuts.

"Don't be stupid, Mum. It's no trouble."

"I feel awful though−it's not in the nature of Abnegation people to ask favours. You both know that."

"You're welcome here anytime, don't worry." Tobias adds, giving a well-mannered smile. My mother has a look of gratitude plastered on her face.

"Thank you." she says, genuinely.

"Have you been here before, Natalie?" Tobias asks, trying to remember if she'd ever visited the apartment.

"No, I don't believe so." she answers.

"Well, we'll show you around. Not that there's much to show!" I laugh, referring to the small size of our current home. We briefly walk around, showing my Mom the living space, bathroom, our bedroom, the little dining area, and the kitchen. It's simple and small, but it's served us well." Tobias says once we'd completed the shortest tour in history.

We all make or way to the living area and sit, my Mom and I on the double couch that Tobias and I were lounging on before. He takes a seat in the armchair.

"We're still waiting to be assigned one of the slightly bigger apartments for married couples. This one isn't really built for two people." I explain to my mother.

"Or a family." she says a second later, possibly giving us a hint. Her eyes flick back and forth between my husband and I. I look down as I feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks. Tobias and I have only ever briefly discussed having kids, because we imagined that time would come farther in the future, if ever. The whole idea of children frightens me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable! It's just that you're such a beautiful couple and I couldn't he−"

"Don't worry, Mum, it's fine!" I say quickly, trying to get out of the awkward situation. We all laugh together. "One day..." I say to put her at ease.

"One day." Tobias repeats softly.

After 15 minutes of idle chit-chat, I notice that my mother looks exhausted. "Hey, Mum, where d'you wanna sleep? Would you like to take our bedroom or−"

"No, honey, that's alright, the couch is fine. But thank you."

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable?" Tobias checks.

"Yes, I'll be perfectly fine. You've shown me enough kindness tonight as it is."

"Mum, don't worry about it. You're welcome here, remember?" I say as I stand and walk a few meters to the storage cupboard.

I grab a spare pillow and reach up to try and get a warm blanket from the top shelf, but my height doesn't favour me. I try jumping, but still fail miserably. I hate being short, it's so annoying. I hear Tobias laugh gently in the background and I let out a huff of frustration as he walks towards me, easily reaching up to get the blanket. It's so embarrassing. Although, I'm sure my mother understands, seeing that she's actually shorter than I am, believe it or not. Tobias chuckles and gives me a quick kiss on the top of my head. I can't help but smile at that.

"You two are so cute, you know that?" my mother tells us and I let myself continue smiling.

"Um….thank you, I guess?" I reply awkwardly before walking back to where we were sitting.

My mother nods to us in turn and says, "Thank you so much, Beatrice. Tobias."

I set up the couch for her. "It's not a problem. Goodnight, Mom. Give us a shout if you need anything!" we both make our way to the bathroom, brushing our teeth and splashing our faces with water.

"Okay. Goodnight." she repeats.

Tobias and I turn away, and he places his hand on my back, guiding me in the direction of our bedroom. "Oh, and you two," my Mom adds. Our heads snap back to look at her as she grins. "No funny business in there, please!" I choke on invisible food and shake my head, trying to suppress laughter and erase the blush forming on my cheeks as I realise what she means.

I close the door of our bedroom and begin to get dressed in my comfy pajama pants and one of Tobias' t-shirts. Tobias strolls out of the tiny walk-in wardrobe, shaking his head when he sees me in his top, much too big for my small frame.

He slowly walks towards me, pulling me closer to him. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and says, "You look good, Tris." he smirks.

"Do you even remember the first time you said that to me?" I asked, referring to the time during my Initiation when he was pretty drunk, standing way too close to the chasm for my liking.

"Mmhhmm." he answers, before leaning down to place little kisses all over my face. Forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks. He moves his face back for a moment and I am able to stare into his deep blue, swimming pool eyes. They are so easy to get lost in, but I could never become tired of looking into them. One of the many things that I find special about our relationship is the ability we have to create our own private conversations just using our eyes. No one else seems to understand it.

After a few more seconds of intense eye-contact, I place my hand on the back of his neck and pull his head down so that his lips collide with mine. He kisses me back instantly. It is a gentle, loving kiss and I feel myself bubbling up inside, my heart fluttering. I continue to wrap my arm around his neck and place my other hand on his chest, sensing his fast heartbeat. I lower my arm and guide it around his waist, slipping my hand just under the bottom of his shirt, running it up and down his lower back with my fingertips, able to feel his well-toned muscles. We stop, not wanting to get too carried away with my mother just outside the door.

Tobias places his hands on both sides of my face, leaning down to softly kiss me on the forehead. I breathe deeply, settling my arms around him again and resting my head on his shoulder. I inhale his distinctive smell, instantly reminding me of safety. We hug like this for a few minutes before he takes my hand and tugs me toward the bed.

He dives onto it and leans back onto a wall of pillows he has just created. I climb over his legs to my side of the bed. "Come here," he says, stretching his arm out. In response, I gather some of the cover and settle myself under his strong arm. Tobias grabs his thin laptop from the bedside table and we finish the movie that we had begun earlier, sharing earphones.

When the film ends, he puts the laptop back and switches off the lamp beside him. I snuggle myself deeper into his chest and I think I hear a sigh of content from him.

"Night, Tris." he says, and I move myself upward to give him a quick peck on the lips. I lean back down, placing my head on his chest once again, my ear just above his heart.

"Goodnight..." I reply.

"I love you." he reminds me.

"I love you too, Tobias." At this, I swear I feel his heartbeat speed up slightly. I smile to myself and situate my arm across his torso. Not long after, I drift off to sleep, listening to the faint sounds of Tobias' light snores in the background.

**OK, that's it for this chapter. I certainly hope you enjoyed it! Whether you did or didn't, please take the time to quickly review and let me know. I need to decide if I should continue this story or not and your reviews will help me do just that! **

**Oh, and I'm open to suggestions for the next few chapters, because sometimes I lack ideas. At the moment I'm not at all sure where this story is going to go and I don't really want to follow the crowd too much, so fresh ideas would be fab. **

**Thanks again!**

**~ M.E.F.**


	2. We Explain the Goodness of Cake

**Hello again! **

**Thank you very much to anyone who took the time to tell me that they liked first chapter, it means a lot :)**

***DISCLAIMER: I never invented the five Factions, Beatrice Prior or Tobias Eaton. In fact, I never invented any other part of the Divergent World and its characters, so I have no rights to them.***

**Please note: For now, all chapters will be in the POV of Tris, unless otherwise stated. **

**OK, without any further ado, here's ****Chapter 2****! (I'm sorry, I had to…)**

I stretch my arms out as wide as I can in an attempt to wake up.

"Jeez, thanks for that." Tobias says sarcastically. My eyelids flutter open and I take a moment for my eyes to become adjusted to the thin rays of light that are shining through the cracks in the blind covering our window.

The majority of people in Dauntless don't have the pleasure of having access to daylight in their apartments, but since Tobias came first in his Initiation class, he got an apartment on a higher floor level, plus a few windows. Most people would be glad, I guess. Not Tobias. Heights just don't work for him. We keep the blinds drawn most of the time, and when they're open, he just avoids looking out of the window.

"For what?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"You just hit me in the face!"

"Oh, sorry. You're welcome!" I apologize but still play along with his sarcasm. As a playful smile forms on my face, a fake angry expression forms on his, making me chuckle. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before swiftly sitting up and hopping out of bed.

Tobias groans. "That wasn't even a real kiss! Please, Tris. Wait a few more minutes…"

"Nope!" I say, popping the 'P'. "Wake up, Sunshine!" I exclaim as I open the blind and golden light fills the room. I glance over at Tobias, who is squinting uncomfortably, trying to block out the sudden rise in brightness.

He can't see the view out of the window from where he's lying, so I take this time to let it soak in. I turn around and gaze over the rooftops of buildings and sigh. I trace my eyes over the above-ground train line to the exact spot I jumped off my first train on my Choosing Day.

I met many great people that day. Christina, Will and 'Four', the incredibly handsome and skillful, yet puzzling Instructor. At that point in time I didn't yet know what his motives were. It demonstrates how your first impressions of people aren't always what they seem.

But that's not the case every time. Sometimes first impressions mean everything.

Aside from the good people who were introduced to me on that day, there were others that I wasn't too pleased about. Like Max and Eric. Or Peter Hayes, the absolute bane of my life. He hasn't changed much. Annoying, judgmental smart-mouthed, Peter gets on everyone's nerves. It seems that no matter how many times he gets himself into fights, he still hasn't injured his tongue.

And then there's Al. I don't know a word other than 'lonely' to describe him. I try to avoid him as much as possible, but we still briefly acknowledge each other in the hallways with phony smiles. He doesn't have a girlfriend, or many friends at all, for that matter. He rarely comes to parties, and always sits alone in the cafeteria. Tobias thinks he still has a thing for me, but I disagree. Al has been distant from me ever since that night during Initiation where he ganged up with Peter in an attempt to throw me over the edge of the Chasm and kill me. I don't like thinking about it.

I snap out of my daydream when I feel Tobias' strong arms wrap around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Someone finally decided to get out of bed, I see!" I choose not to mention that fact that I am right near a window which displays how we're many meters above ground-level. He mentions it for me.

"I don't know how you can stand here and stare out of this window for 10 minutes, Tris." He tells me.

"Oh, I didn't mean for it to be that long. Come on, we need to get ready. My mother's still here, remember?"

"Whoops, I forgot about that." Tobias admits. He leans down to lightly kiss my lips. "That's better." He grins and nods in approval.

As the time is slightly later than anticipated, we no longer have the luxury of having a relaxing morning. We both get dressed quickly. I'm now in a black v-neck dress, similar to the one Christina bought me during Initiation. It shows off my ravens perfectly.

When we step out of our bedroom, we find that my mother has already folded the blanket she used and is attempting to neatly place it back on the top shelf of the cupboard. Like me, she has no luck.

"Let me help you with that, Natalie." Tobias offers.

My mother squeals and almost jumps out of her skin. "You startled me!" she laughs, and we join in.

Tobias takes the blanket from her and reaches up, putting it back with ease. As dumb as it may sound, I've got to say that I'm often jealous of his height and large build. Although, being small has offered me many surprising advantages when it comes to using combat skills in Dauntless. With the help of my old Instructor and lots of practice, I've mastered the technique of using my knees and elbows as a useful defense method.

"Thank you, Tobias. You're definitely the perfect definition of a Gentleman." my mother compliments. I couldn't agree more.

"'Morning, Mum. Did you sleep alright?" I speak up.

"Oh, good morning Beatrice! Yes, I slept very comfortably, thank you. Oh, and thanks for letting me stay over. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"No worries, Natalie. You're welcome here any time, remember?" Tobias replies politely.

I realise that we need to go and eat breakfast quickly, or we might be late for work. An idea pops into my head.

"Hey, Mum! Why don't you come to the cafeteria for breakfast with us and meet our friends!" I look at Tobias and he seems to agree.

The last time I saw my parents was at the wedding, a few months ago. They came to the ceremony, but not the reception afterwards. Under Abnegation laws, they couldn't attend such a big celebration. So, therefore, my mother hasn't actually met most of my friends.

"Um...Okay! My first meeting isn't for a few hours, so why not? But do they have oatmeal at the cafeteria?" she asks, unsure.

"No Mum, they don't have oatmeal! You're in the Dauntless compound. You don't have to eat Abnegation food! Please, you have to try the cake at least." I suggest.

"Honestly, Natalie. It's the best thing in the world! Apart from your daughter of course." Tobias adds and winks at me.

"Tobias! Could you get any cheesier?" I chuckle.

"But you can't tell me that you didn't like it, can you?" he asks, teasingly.

I look away, once again feeling a blush form on my cheeks.

"Oh, Tobias. You could win any woman over with your charm." my mother tells him.

That's what worries me. Tobias could have any girl in the entire compound, and he chose me. I'm not going to lie, I feel special because of this. Sometimes, though, unnecessary doubt still finds its way into my head. Its usually triggered by all the beautiful women who give him longing looks. But I trust Tobias immensely, and constantly remind myself that he'd never leave. Its just that even the idea of him leaving frightens me so much, that I can't help it. Tobias once told me that he feels the same way.

_I am his, and he is mine, and it has been that way all along. _

I rapidly flash back into reality when my Tobias laughs at my mother's previous statement. I really need to stop zoning out. I've been doing that a lot lately, and I don't want it to become an issue.

"Come on, Tris. We better get a move on." Tobias points out.

"Yeah, you're right." I reply. "Oh, and Mum- If you can't bear to not have oatmeal for breakfast, we have some in our kitchen." I say dramatically.

My mother chuckles. "Haha...very funny, Beatrice. But you two haven't lost your Abnegation roots, I see."

"No, not quite. Sometimes its nice to have a simple breakfast, I suppose." Tobias says for me.

That's something I do miss about the Abnegation lifestyle, you know. Simplicity. Nothing's ever _over the top. _Although there is plenty to admire about how the Abnegation people live, I can't help but admit that I'll never be unthankful for the freedom that Dauntless offers. My first taste of freedom, when the group of Dauntless−my new family−ran out of The Hub after my Choosing Ceremony, was like a breath of fresh air for me.

As far as Factions go, Abnegation and Dauntless are complete opposites.

We really do need to get a move on. "Mum, would you like to quickly make up some oatmeal and then go to the cafeteria or−"

She interrupts politely. "Oh, no thank you, I won't have oatmeal today. I haven't had Dauntless cake since I was 16 and I'm most certainly not going to pass up the opportunity when It's staring me right in the face! I think I'll have a little slice for breakfast, just this once."

My suspicions about my Mum are most likely correct. She was Dauntless. And I have a feeling that she wants me to know about it.

I decide to joke around with her. "Oooh, scandalous! Breaking News: Abnegation mother has Dauntless cake for breakfast!" I think it's put her off a bit. Her face has an expression of doubt etched into it.

"Don't worry, Mum. They have scrambled eggs at the cafeteria as well. Hardly anyone eats them, so you'll have a whole tray-full for yourself most likely."

Scrambled eggs. Probably the most delicious food that's ever been served within the Abnegation boundaries.

My mother laughs. "How much do you think I eat, Beatrice?!"

"Certainly not at much as our friend Uriah!" I say and Tobias nods, rolling his eyes in agreement.

As we walk out the door of our apartment, he adds, "Seriously, though. Natalie, you have to give me your word that during your stay here you will have _at least _one slice of cake."

"I give you my word, Tobias." she concurs. "But I don't think Andrew will agree. You know how he is with rules, Beatrice. Your father wouldn't approve of this."

Oh my God, all this fuss over one slice of cake is doing my head in!

"Please loosen up, Mum. My father didn't approve of me transferring to Dauntless, but I still did it anyway, right?"

**Alrighty, that's it for today I'm afraid. I'm sorry for the boringness of this chapter, but the story's only beginning. I guess I'm just trying to fill you in with some information about what's happened to Tris since her Initiation, and then we can really begin. **

**I promise that something more thrilling than discussing breakfast foods will happen in the next chapter, haha! I will post as soon as its possible for me to finish writing it, which will hopefully be soon.**

**Once again, reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Until next time,**

**~ M.E.F.**


End file.
